The Archmage and the Apprentice
by Foxcraft
Summary: Ariana and Emi are two human mages studying in Dalaran. And then a bunch of stuff blows up in their faces...yeah, magic is like chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

Just a random blob of words, might continue and do something with it. Otherwise, have fun! And don't throw babies off empire state buildings! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Ariana blinked. Snapping out of her daze she looked around. She'd been walking around the Eventide and lost herself to daydreaming again. It always seemed to happen, she'd go for a walk, end up here, then her eyes would somehow find the Dalaran Fountain. She would stare into the waters and her body and mind would become still. At peace. But of course peace never seems to last.

"You were really out of it this time!" Emi laughed. "You know, you always seem to do that. And everytime it takes at least fifteen minutes for you to come back to Azeroth." She laughed again.

Ariana stared at her friend, then slowly nodded. She was tired. She needed sleep. She hadn't been home in three days and during those three days had been constant running around and constant studying. She couldn't even see clearly. She blinked her eyes again trying to clear them of the fog, but it was still there. She must not have been listening again since Emi had just yelled at her to get her attention, and now some civilions and wizards were looking at them. She'd always hated crowds. She'd always hated people staring at her.

"Don't be so loud please." She whispered to Emi. She didn't even pay attention to her friend as she began to walk off. Ignoring Emi's yells of _Get back here!_ and _Hey wait! Where are you going!? _She was in her own little world again. Chilling silence. Warm air. Slight breeze. Blinding sun. And _thud!_ Back down to Azeroth she crashed again. But literally, this time she had crashed. Ran right into somebody, and now she was lying flat out on the ground. "Are you alright!?" A deep voice rang out. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, and kept on walking. Probably looking drunk while she did but...whatever. "Excuse me, Miss! But I believe you owe an apology!" Another voice, angrier, rang out. Finally she turned around and got a blury look at who was talking to her, she vaguely recognised one of them but couldn't match a face and name. "...who?" She asked, completely not understanding who it was she had to apologize to. But that's ok. Emi saved the day!

"I'm so sorry, Lord Sunreaver! But you'll have to excuse my friend here, she hasn't slept in three days, her vision isn't at it's best right now!" Emi smiled at the Archmage and his angry guard, secretly praying that they would understand. And thank the light they did.

Sunreaver nodded. "It's alright I suppose...but you really should be getting your friend back to her home, Miss...?"

"Emi! My name is Emi." She said. She put her arm around Ariana's (who had just been standing there like a zombie this whole time) shoulders. "And this is Ariana." The Archmage nodded again. "Ariana. Emi. Hopefully I'll run into you again. But not so literally next time." And he turned and walked away, his guard following suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana yawned and let out a cat-like stretch. She felt so much better than she had earlier. No headache. No near blindness. No walking all over the place like a drunk sailor.

She glanced to her side table and made a grab for one of the text books on it...and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Emi screamed from behind her. She whipped around to see Emi standing beside her bed. "Emi!"

"What?"

"...Don't 'what' me! What are you doing in my house!?" Ariana looked at her with bewilderment. But Emi, being the wonderfully irritating person that she is, didn't see what was so wrong about walking into someones LOCKED house, entering their bedroom, while they're sleeping, and standing there watching them until they wake up. Nah, because Emi, being who she is, a naive, caring girl, woke up at three in the morning to go to her friends house and make sure she wasn't going to overwork herself today.

And that was perfectly logical.

"You're taking the day off! And I'm going to make sure you actually sleep the next three days." Emi said matter-of-factly and sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"No you're not." Ariana started and sat up. "If I had slept at all those past three days I would have failed my master." She got out of her bed and walked to her wardrobe.

She got dressed into her Kirin Tor apprentice robes and was thankful for the few seconds of silence from Emi.


End file.
